Beautiful Green and Deep Purple
by kfumkatta
Summary: This is about a nine year-old Suzaku Kururugi, the young 99th emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and the geass. Was before "Misled and Forgiven" but this will be more deep and probably better than the first chapter of that story.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the new updated version of the story. New title, new outcome, updated (but short) chapter. Hope you all will like it.**

**All of the characters belong to Sunrise and Clamp.**

**I am a Swedish girl and therefore there will probably be a lot of grammar that is not correct. Please don't kill me for this. I try as good as I can to make it enjoyable and easy to read.**

* * *

His white clothes were stained with blood. The red, sticky liquid slowly flowing down from the wound in his left arm. He was covered in bruises and abrasions; his heart was beating fast and hard. His green eyes were lifeless, clouded; his brown hair wet and covering his face. The thing was, he knew he was going to die. He was going to be executed because of his attempt to assassinate his majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia, outside the palace in area eleven. Why did he try? Because of what happened two years ago, when the 98th emperor Charles zi Britannia was on the throne. His parents had been killed because of who they were. Because they were numbers, disposable and a part of area eleven's terrorist group. But now, they were dead and gone. He wanted revenge on the empire that had ruined his life. A life he had enjoyed, a happy life with his family and friends. Now it was all gone and he could do nothing about it.

He was just a child, but already a skilled murderer. He wasn't even sure about how many he had killed but he knew they were many. How was it possible that he had killed without being caught? It was all because of a power, the power that is called geass. His geass could make him invisible for the human eye for a maximum of 15 seconds. When no one could see him and when he was quick about it he could kill without anyone knowing what happened, without them seeing. It made it all more effective and easier to kill. For two years he has had the geass, and for those two years he had killed remorselessly in cold blood. He knew it was partly wrong but he hated everything that had something to do with the empire. The empire that had taken away everything from him. He had always been on the lucky side until now.

He didn't know how they had been able to see him, he was sure that he had used his geass and that it had only been five seconds before he was shot in the arm and pinned down to the ground. His back and legs were scratched by the hard ground and his arm hurt badly. This was impossible. How could they know he was there? He felt cold metal in his side and how he started to drift off. Tranquilliser, he thought before everything went black and quiet.

The next thing he knew was that he was being dragged in front of the emperor himself. Someone had taken off his other clothes and had put a full-body straitjacket on him. He wondered how they had found one fitting a nine year-old, but it wasn't like it was his first priority to find that out. He was pushed down to his knees in front of the young emperor. His only wish now was to have the execution done. This was humiliating and he hated being in this position. The emperor looked down at him from his throne and stood up, towering over the smaller boy in front of him.

"Am I right that you are Suzaku Kururugi, son of Genbu Kururugi?" he asked. Suzaku just nodded, looking up at the emperor, looking into deep purple eyes.

"I see... That explains why you tried to kill me today. Though, an assassination can't go unpunished even if you didn't actually kill me as you intended to. Jeremiah. What do you think we should do with him?" He looked at one of his knights who tapped his chin.

"Even if he didn't succeed I think we should execute him. He tried to kill you after all and with this we can show those filthy numbers that they have no chance against the superior Britannian empire."

"Jeremiah. I've told you that you shouldn't call them filthy or discriminate them in any way. They are humans like any other. Only because my father thought about them like lesser beings it doesn't mean I do. And I don't. No matter the heritage, everyone should be treated the same without exceptions." The one he had called Jeremiah grinned.

"Of course your majesty. I am just used to the former emperor's thoughts about other people. Forgive me." The young emperor didn't look too happy, but it looked like he was in no mood to teach his knight a lesson. Instead he turned to Suzaku again.

"Stand Suzaku Kururugi. I have decided what to do with you." He raised up from his knees to his feet and looked into those purple eyes. They showed anger, irritation and pity? No, that couldn't be. He must have imagined that. He knew that the only thing that would happen now was that he was going to be executed for high treason and an attempt to assassination.

"Then what is my judgement. Your majesty." The last thing he spat out, every word cold as ice. The emperor looked at him with an expression that made Suzaku to flinch.

"I don't tolerate it when someone is acting like you just did. It may be so that you are angry with me. But it doesn't mean you can act like a bitchy child. I have decided to let you live. For now that is. You are still young and have much to learn. The truth may be hard to take, but to kill won't help in any way. You have a tracker on you and there will be someone with you the whole time." Suzaku shivered. They weren't going to kill him? He didn't know what to say or do at the moment. And what worried him was that they had put a tracker on him. They were going to know where he was all of the time. He would not be able to be totally alone.

What he had to find out now was if this was safe and if they knew about geass. If they did know about it, it would explain why they had been able to get him in.

* * *

**I know this is short but I had to upload something and it's just the beginning of a long story about little Suzaku and the emperor Lelouch. I planned to make it longer but with all schoolwork and practices and life this is what I came up with. Just so you know. I'm kind of depressed right now and school is a bitch so you have to be patient for the next chapter to be up. But I can almost promise you that you will not be disappointed with what's coming next.**


	2. Chapter 2

The thought alone of not being able to have any private life at all was kind of terrifying. They would invade his personal space and he was used to be a loner, not depending on others or such things. This would be a new kind of experience for the young boy. He belonged to Britannia now. They had claimed him, taken him into custody. He knew it then and there that his life would never be the same as it had been.

He wouldn't die; not now anyways. The emperor could always change his mind about him or he himself would just commit suicide. The thought of being a pet to the empire he despised, made him sick to his stomach. But what was there to do? A cowardly act as commit suicide was an appealing thought, but he wasn't ready to die. Not now and not like this. He wanted to live a meaningful life, not like the one he had and would live. He wanted to be an ordinary kid, attending school and meet up with friends. But that was impossible now.

What would happen if he tried to escape? Would they execute him on the spot when they found out, or would he be able to get away unharmed? There were too many things that could go wrong, and if he didn't plan anything and just escaped, without thinking through every possible outcome, it would probably end with him dead. It was an outcome he wasn't too pleasant with.

But what was worse? To live as a lesser being, as a hostage under constant watch, or to die? Both of the things were bad. So what was he supposed to do in the situation? He didn't know. But if he lived now, he would maybe be able to escape later on.

"Take him to the room I assigned to him and take off his straitjacket. I don't think he will make any attempts to run away." The emperor dismissed them and they took off his straitjacket, leaving him in a white t-shirt and black pants.

The next thing he knew was that he was taken to a small, dark room with a bed close to the small window on his right side. A desk was right in front of him, beside it a wardrobe, and on his left another door which probably led to a bathroom of some kind. The whole interior was in a white and gold coloured theme. It was a small, but cozy, room. On the bed was a pile of what seemed like clothes in the colours white, gold and black. On top of it, an envelope. Who could possibly have written to him? He had no friends or close family or anyone else that would be interested in writing to him.

The guards were leaving him alone and locked the door behind him. He slowly walked over to the bed and picked up the envelope. He frowned, of course it was white with golden letters on it. He opened it and started to read.

_"Dear Suzaku Kururugi,_

_I want you to be in my office 10:00 pm this night. It is an important matter I think you will be interested in knowing about. This is not a request, but an order. There will be no one else but we two. I hope you will find your stay here pleasant, regardless the circumstances. _

_The 99th emperor of the britannian empire, Lelouch vi Britannia"_

He frowned. What could his Majesty want to discuss with him? What could he possibly think would catch Suzaku's interest? But he couldn't refuse. He was going to see the emperor and see what he wanted. He put down the envelope on the desk and walked into the other room, and he was right, it was a bathroom. There was a bathtub on the right side. The interior was fully white except for the golden taps.

He slowly undressed, which was a hard task. His clothes were stained with blood. He walked to the left side and watched himself in the mirror. His left arm had taken most of the damage. His right arm and leg were covered in bruises and his left arm was bruised and bloody; a deep wound from his shoulder down to his elbow. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight.

He started to run the water and looked in the cabinet for some bandage and desinfection for the wound and started to clean the wound with a cotton ball drenched in desinfection. It hurt badly and he bit his lip hard, feeling the taste of his own blood. When he was done he tossed it in the trash before he started to bandage his arm firmly.

He let himself sink deep into the hot and nice water; making sure the bandage didn't get wet. He laid there for what felt like forever, before he decided to get up and dress. He was very hungry and wondered how he would get any food. He dressed into black pants and a white shirt. Comfortable and not too fancy. When he was done he steeped out of the bathroom and saw a guy with short blonde hair with three braids on his side and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white tailcoat with golden details, white pants and a green and golden cape.

He raised up when Suzaku closed in on him and held out his hand.

"Hello Suzaku Kururugi. I am the Knight of three, Gino Weinberg." He smiled and Suzaku slowly took his hand. "You really are a little kid. Who would have thought something like this would happen to his majesty? Nonetheless, you tried to kill him even though he didn't do anything to deserve such treatment. But I'm not here to scold you or anything like that. I heard you get spared and I would like to take you under my wings. To help you to fit in here and maybe even become a knight of the round. You seem like a very brave and skillful knight to be. With the right training you will maybe even beat Bismarck, the Knight of One." He chuckled and ruffled Suzaku's hair with his hand.

This guy seemed kind and funny. He wasn't like other Britannian knights he had met before in his life. This one. There was something special about him. He radiated kindness and calmness. He was a knight but seemed like the more innocent typ of guy. Maybe he could befriend this blonde guy? He could always try. He could turn these events to his beneficial. He could actually gain something out of this. And not in a bad way but rather a good way. A way for him to get friends and get close to someone. He wanted it. He had always wanted it since his parents died.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait but school is a bitch and life too. I have had a lot of assignments, presentations and tests. So sorry again. For now. Here is the latest chapter.**


End file.
